New bed
by sparrow19
Summary: Mac doesn't want to go in Hefner's bed. Short story following the season finale. Spoilers for 2x9.


They stumble through the kitchen, past the lounge and make their way to the edge of the bedroom, when MacKenzie brings them to a sudden stop and painfully extracts herself from his lips, putting a halt to their progress.

Will doesn't understand why she stops, nor is he inclined to care. He's waited 6 years to have her like this again and ever since his revelation earlier he's wanted to be in this exact position with her.

He tries to reengage her and initiate the kiss again, when she just shakes her head.

"MacKenzie" it comes out as a growl. Which again he doesn't really care about, his mind is very focused right now and he's not really prepared for anything to get in his way. "What's going on? I can't really say I'm in the mood to stop and chat right now" he says this while pressing himself into her, leaving her with no doubt as to his intentions.

Mac offered a smile. Will had never been afraid to show or tell her how much he wanted her. When they were together last time he was always so attentive and desirous of her and although they'd only be officially back together 3 hours and 42 minute he'd already looked at her and kissed her in a way that she wasn't doubting his feelings this time around either. The only difference this time was that it was all set to an undercurrent of trust, experience and friendship, three things that they didn't pay enough attention to last time around.

"We're not going on that bed"

"What do you mean? That's very much the destination I had in mind for us MacKenzie".

"No. I just…I mean this may sound stupid given everything that has happened in the past and we both know each other's histories well enough, but our first time is not going to be in your Hefner bed, especially as Nina rocked up there for six months this year. I don't want that comparison"

"You think that I'd be comparing you to them and not the other way around?" he said this with a smirk and knowing look of affection in his eyes.

"That's not really the point"

"I'm not sure I entirely understand the point Mac. It's not like it's the same sheets and we both that we've been apart for six years and there were other people during that time". Will and Mac both realise that this might be the first time they've talked about being with other people and that Brian and the mistake haven't been brought up. He meant what he said to her earlier though; he was done hurting her and he was done thinking that she was the only one to blame for the hurt.

"I know but it just feels like this is one of those moments that should have a clean start and I don't think I'll feel that on your well used bed!"

God she was frustrating. Everything was going so well and now they'd been stopped outside his bedroom for 5 minutes. He still had his arms wrapped around her waist whilst she had both her hands pressed against his chest, backing up her words as a clear sign to stop.

Will let out a sigh and a shrug before bending down, wrapping his arm under her knees and hoisting her up, whilst carrying her to the lounge. "You're lucky you're my finance, I wouldn't take this from anyone other woman". Mac let out a delightful yelp on being lifted and having Will McAvoy call her his finance and automatically wrapped her arms around his neck. He proceeded to lay her down on the rug on his floor whilst his body hovered over hers.

"Honestly Mac, this isn't where I imagined tonight would end. I know that's not very adventurous of me, but I'm not as young as I used to be and I really do think that the bed would give the best reflection of my considerable abilities." As she began to interrupt he lent down and silenced her by a swift kiss on the lips. "However if you want a new start, that's fine. Hell I'll have a new bed in by tomorrow and for tonight I think this, you finally." He dropped a kiss on her lips. "Officially". Another kiss. "Being the future Mrs". A final searing kiss. "McAvoy. Can inspire me to give my best despite any locational obstacles."


End file.
